List of original movies ideas
This is a page with all the original movies. Movies Operation: Unthinkable (TheCrimson King208) June 1945. The Power of Axis has been defeated in Europe, and Japan is only one left. While the Pacific War is in progress, relations between Western Allies and Soviet Union in Europe are becoming bitter after few accidents between Soviet and Allied troops in Germany. British Prime Minister Winston Churchill created a plan of offensive on Soviet Union, with code name Operation Unthinkable. He wants to do it with help of other countries, even after thinking about amount of casualties. Finally, on first of July, Britain, French, and American planes attack Soviet troops in their occupation zone in Germany, and Soviet Union declares a war on Western Allies. USSR makes an alliance with Japan, and war continues with Britain, US, France, Canada and Poland on one, and Soviet Union and Japan on other side. Vanellope von Schweetz The Shadow (Marvelman93) A young adult GenMod (Genetically modified human) named Ben Wallace is on the track of a mercenary intent on world domination. Political Debate (Inbuilding) (DanzxvFan8275) Donald Trump is about to start his presidential term, but Hillary Clinton doesn't take her loss in the race well and becomes jealous. She tries to take over the presidential spot and kill Trump. Happy Tree Friends: The Last Blood (Joey Nigro 2016) This is where Happy Tree Friends is no longer violent. Head Series: The Beginning (ZERO 78) Taemin is a 18 years old boy from South Korea. He has nothing special with his appearance. But he has a special ability. He can make energy around him turned to an energy ball that can moves fast to his target. He knows that he has this ability when he was 10 years old. He decided to use this ability for good things. But it's changed after an Alien from Keppler 22-B come to Earth, and want to acquire it. Taemin decided to use his ability to save his planet, universe, and his dimension from villains. The Mirror Dimension (DanzxvFan8275) Mitchell is an 8-year-old kid that goes to a circus one day. He goes to the Hall of Mirrors and gets warped into a new dimension where he has to defeat the Vortex. Spaceship 537 (FranceSwitzerland) It's the year 2095, Earth is too full of people, and the humans are looking to other planets with live where a part of the people can live. A group of 20 people is sent in a spaceship, called Spaceship 537, to go to a planet where is possibly live. However, this planet is very disappointing. John Shaw, the leader of the 20 people, wants to take over the planet. When the crew reached the planet, they are split. Burns and Alexander have to protect the planet against Shaw. Consequences of a Plane Crash (FranceSwitzerland) A normal school class goes on a holiday with the plane. But the plane is shot out of the sky by unknown criminals. The plane crashes and lots of people inside of it die. The last survivors must survive in the place the plane crashed. Also they want to take revenge on the people who did it. One of the survivors is Roger Kane. All his friends die in the crash. He has a crush on another survivor called Madelyn Stevenson. She already has boyfriend that also survives the crash. But her best friend is Megan McCarthy. They all want to survive. The Bitstrips Movie (Inbuilding) (Joey Nigro 2016) Coming Soon... The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants (DanzxvFan8275) Bikini Bottom turns up to be in chaos after many things from above come down. The Krusty Krab gets a letter saying that some people from the land are destroying their life - The Simpsons characters. The SpongeBob characters come up from the ocean to get revenge for what Springfield has done. The Timmy Failure Movie (Inbuilding) (Joey Nigro 2016) Coming Soon... Poptropica: The Movie (Inbuilding) (Joey Nigro 2016) Coming Soon... Renewed Promises (Inbuilding) (EthanReilly) A movie that deals with the possible lies and allegations of monogamy and marriage. The idea is still in the infancy stage. Starseeds (GuitarGod96) After being abducted by aliens, and man with extraordinary abilities and his two cohorts must defend the Earth from an invasion that could wipe out the entire human race. Curse of Strahd: The Beginning (Inbuilding) (Leostales) A group of adventurers find themselves trapped in a realm ruled by a vampire. Never Say No (Leostales) An evil scientist steals a nuclear missile and auctions it off to terrorists. Bass (Kylep1229) An undercover agent is placed under the mission to catch a terrorist that placed several loudspeakers all over the world in nearly a decade and then playing it with a type of bass that will make the whole world move. Circus Life (GuitarGod96) A lion who was stolen from the zoo and taken to a circus learns the cruel purpose of an animals life, and must find a way to shutdown the circus and free his animal friends. The Resistance (Historyfan15) Four animals have joined together to stop a great evil, the Dogfather, and bring peace back into the animal kingdom. Keys to the Empire (The Nine Magi The Nine Magi) A struggle between new and old force for the control of a galactic empire, as prophecies of old begin to unfold and shake the very core and foundations of those who had held power across millennia. Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir (Inbuilding) (FranceSwitzerland) After the events of Spaceship 537, the surviving crew can't go back to Earth. The Spaceship 537 is broken. They and the Quetirians try to restore it. Markus Wood, Caroline Livingstone, Lauren Marshall and George Smith decide to look further on Quetir and visit lots of place on Quetir. Meanwhile on Earth, the humans have found out that the crew of the Spaceship 537 came safily on Quetir and they decide to also visit it. The criminals find out that their leader Xavier Conley is killed by the Quetirians and they want to take over the complete planet. The criminals go as stomaway on the new spaceship called Spaceship 921. They also travel to Quetir and when Markus Wood, Caroline Livingstone, Lauren Marshall, George Smith, Ibrousax and the other Quetirians find out that lots of people on the Spaceship 921 want to take over the planet, they and the good people on the Spaceship 921 have to stop them. sml the movie 2 (smlfan90000000) after the save mario from nancy they get to go to the flming set Rover (NinjaMan107) A young boy haunted by a vision from his past transports to the future where his older self is fighting an evil warlord known as the Rover. The young boy and his older self must team up with two stranded heroes called Dash and Camo-Man in order to defeat her. Rover 2 (NinjaMan107) 5 years after the events of "Rover", the young boy returns to the future to stop the Rover once again. They must find Dash and Camo-Man and learn about what caused the war in order to defeat her. Rover 3 (NinjaMan107) 3 years after the events of "Rover 2", the young boy is now a teenager. When he discovers the threat of the Rover in his world he must find his older self along with Dash and Camo-Man so that nothing bad happens to his world. The Baby Show Movie (OKWat10104) WARNING: NOT FOR KIDS Dora's happy go lucky world gets invaded by many arch rivals from other shows, and they are not here to play. They think there could only be one "baby show" and a small fight turns into huge war! But when the fight goes to far, Dora has to make some friends to stop the war! Join Dora, Olivia the Pig, Big Bird, Barney, Elmo, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Care Bears, Pablo, Austin, Uniqua, Kai Lan, Billy Biggle, his sister Ruby, and a huge all star cast of Favorable or not so favorable Baby Shows To see if the world of baby shows... will end... or NOT... New School ( ) Jahseh “Zay” Waynes is an up-and-coming rapper that was raised in Trenton, New Jersey. His father, Calvin, had to deal drugs to support his family, as well as having his sister, Janelle, and his mother, Donna, took on sexual acts for money, which meant the family had many other shortcomings. When he turns 18, Zay decides to move to an undecided city where rap is popular (Atlanta, Chicago, Philadelphia, etc.) and starts a rap career. He also brings his cousins, Vontae “Von” Anderson and Tyreek “Ty” Simmons, to help him along the way and overtake the rap scene - and most importantly - save his family. The Polandball Movie (Astral-New-X) WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS. Polandball cannot into space. Everybody knows that. But he is decided to change. Teaming up with Romaniaball and Albaniaball, he goes on a journey to space. However, there is a clear reason of why he cannot into space, and soon, a new World War is about to start. Greetings from Krampus (GuitarGod96) Two unruly kids are under the influence of Krampus, the dark helper of St. Nicholas that punishes naughty children on Christmas Eve. With no adults believing them, they have to survive Christmas on their own, while also tackling their own personal demons. Memes Infinity War (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS AND/OR THOSE WHO ARE EASILY DISTURBED In this parody of Avengers Infinity War, Monika, one of the Memes from among all DDLC Memes around the internet, kills her literature club partners and creates a proper Infinity Gauntlet. With the Infinity Gems on her own, Monika will be able to travel around fiction and real life but first she must find amd obtain them to erase half of the internet's character files as the 1st step of her world domination. The Memes must stop her and put an end to this virtual 3rd world war before it will be too late. The Lucky Gift (Kylep1229) John is a special boy. After finding out his ability to control the cycles of luck, karma, and probability. He starts to become more lucky and famous. But, when his rich and 'plastic' best friend, Chris Ray starts to become jealous and seeks vengeance, even the luckiest boy alive can't be that lucky. And, John need to defeat Chris to save his own life and the lives of his loved ones.Category:Lists Category:Original Movies Category:Lists of movies